The present disclosure generally relates to head mounted displays presenting content to users, and specifically to capturing information identifying a position of a head mounted display.
Virtual reality (VR), augmented reality (AR), and mixed reality (MR) systems include components for determining position and movement of a headset or other device worn or used by a user. For example, a head mounted display (HMD) includes various locators located in specific positions on the HMD relative to one another and relative to a specific reference point on the HMD. Each locator emits or reflects light that contrasts with an environment in which the HMD operates. An imaging device captures images of the HMD that include one or more of the locators. Based on the positions of locators or groupings of locators in the captured images, a position or orientation of the HMD is determined.
In various embodiments, the imaging device communicates captured images of the HMD including one or more locators to a console. From the positions of locators or groupings of locators in an image received from the imaging device, the console determines the position or the orientation of the HMD. However, transmission of images of the HMD from the imaging device to the console may consume significant bandwidth of a connection between the console and the imaging device. Additionally, transmission of images from the imaging device to the console may be time consuming, which may cause discrepancies between the physical orientation or position of the HMD and a position or an orientation of the HMD determined by the console from the images captured by the imaging device.